


Twenty minutes

by RedJumper



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming Out, Feelings Realization, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Tony doesn't realise his curiosity may actually get the better of him.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee, Timothy McGee & Abby Sciuto, Ziva David/Timothy McGee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Twenty minutes

Tony doesn't mean to overhear Tim and Abby's conversion. He really doesn't. Gibbs just happened to need the results right now and had sent Tony instead of Ziva. He could easily walk into the lab, he really should walk into the lab but the thing is he also needs to know where the conversation is going. He knows just from the snippets he's heard so far that he has enough blackmail to tease Tim for weeks and it sounds like the conversation is just getting juicier by the second. 

He hears Tim start to interrupt Abby in the middle of her advice on which condoms she thinks Tim should wear - and seriously Tony is never getting to let Tim forget this - “Abs, as much as I apperience this, I guess. That's not the advice I asked for.”

“Timmy you wanted sex advice right? This is it.”

“No. I wanted advice on how to deal with feelings-”

“-which include sex feelings.”

“Well yes. But that's not the point.”

“What is the point then. I don't have all day. Gibbs will magically appear soon for the results.” Tony really should go get them but their conversation is finally back on track and teasing Tim about some stupid girl will be much better than the condom thing. 

“What do you do if you think you like two people at the same time?” And wow Tony didn't think Tim had in him to get this close to maybe having a threesome. 

“You think you like them both?” 

“Yeah I don't know it's complicated. I think I only like one of them. I know who I would ask on a date and that's only one of them but if the other asked me out then I would say yes.”

“That's-”

“Weird. I know Abs but it makes sense to me. I just don't know what I should do.”

“So you want to date one of them right?”

“Yeah of course.”

“Then ask her out. Remember to do that thing with your tongue. Trust me she'd like that as much as I did.” Tony has to find out what that tongue thing is, maybe he can bribe Abby later with a Caf-pow to tell him. 

He can hear someone start to move around the lab and pushes back more against the wall outside the open door. He figures it's just Tim pacing but he can't be too safe. 

“No. I can't. I tried. Well, I tried as much I could.” He wishes Tim would stop being so damn vague and cypric. He needs at least some full details to draw conclusions. “It's just I felt really guilty, like I was starting to breakout guilty. It's- it's really complicated. I've liked this girl for a really long time and at points I think she likes me back so I've never really gave up hope.” First full date point achieved: one of the girls Tim is talking is Abby. It has to be, Tony knows despite everything that he says that Tim has always kept his flame for Abby alight. 

Abby must be thinking the same thing and of course she is - it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. “Timmy,” and Abby sounds so heartbroken and apological with just one word that Tony wants to reveal himself just so she doesn't have to break tims heart again. They need to have this talk though as difficult as it will be so he doesn't interrupt them, yet. Soon though, he tells himself, soon. “Timmy. I will always love you. Forever and always but you have to know it's never been in that way. You're my best friend and I love you but in the way I love Kate and ducky and Tony. Sorry I really am but I just can't love you like that.”

“What?” And how does Tim always manage to sound so confused? He's a federal agent and does calculations in his brain at the speed of light. He shouldn't be so confused at the most obvious thing. “Wait do you think I still like you? I don't. Wait, that sounds bad. I love you too Abs but in the same way as you love me - like puppies and good things like that. But I don't want to date you. I got over you, I really did.” So scratching Abby off the list of girls he thinks Tim could possibly be talking about, he's left with nobody. There was that date Tim went on a couple of weeks ago but he didn't look happy the next day like at all so she doesn't even get put on the list. 

“Timmy, are you sure? Because-”

“I'm sure Abs. I really should learnt with you that liking coworkers is never a good thing.”

“Technically we weren't relay coworkers when we were sleeping together.” Tony suppresses a wince at that because depaite now knowing Tim doesn't still like Abby Tony knows Tim still thought what they had was dating. And Abby seems to clue in and the same point as Tony because she then asks “you like somebody - somebodies - working here? Are they on the team? They're on the team. Don't try to argue with me Timmy, I can tell by your eyes. Wait there's only me and Ziva and it's not me so… You like guys? Why didn't you tell me?” And Tony should leave. He really should leave. Tim - and Abby - will never forgive him if he stays now. He can't really justify himself staying after Abby indirectly (in a strange totally Tony own fault way) outed Tim to him. Tim likes guys. Tim is Bi. Tony slides down the wall to the floor as quietly as he can because despite thinking his heart is beating loud enough to give away his position, he knows it can't do that. 

“I did tell you.”

“No you didn't.”

“Yes I did but you were really sleep deprived so maybe you don't remember.” And Tony just knows that Tim says that with a small smile and slight shrug. 

“Oaky that's not the most important thing here, but it is important and we will be talking about it later. The most important thing is that apparently you like older guys.”

“I do?” And Tony knows that Tim's eyebrows are frowned in that certain way they get when a case’s weirdest theories pan out. He doesn't know when he could know Tim's facial reactions despite not being able to see him. “I suppose I do.” Tony can just hear the slight laugh Tim gives. “I never realised I was the youngest one on the team- asides for Ziva- well I did know I was. I get treated like it all the time but I forget Tony has like 6 or so years on me. Wow. But does a six year age gap relly count as liking older men?”

Tony feels his heart stop. 

“Tony? You like Tony?”

“Yeah? That's who you were talking about, right?”

“I meant Gibbs or Ducky.”

“Oh.” 

He should get up. He needs to get up. He needs to get the results, go upstairs, explain to Gibbs what took so long and then go freak out in the bathroom. He would pretend nothing happen and flirt a little with Ziva. And wait Tim said he had liked a girl for a long time and that it wasn't Abby so.. He doesn't who's more screwed in this situation Himself for finding this all out or Tim for apparently liking two members of his team. Tony can't really blame him through. The team is rather good looking. Ziva with her long dark hair and Abby with her tattoos, even Gibbs has the older silver fox thing working for him - and he never going to tell Abby she's right about that. Tony has to admit even Tim is good looking in a sorta geeky but it's definitely hiding something underneath type of way. And Tony is never going to mention and think about it again that he complimented both of the men on his team Ina totally not straight way. The bathroom freak out needs to happen soon and maybe after he can call up that girl from last week just to remains himself how good a lady's body is. 

“So Tony and?”

“Ziva.”

“I didn't hear either of them mention anything.”

“That's because hey don't know Abs and please don't tell them. They'll make fun of me into next week, next year. Or Gibbs don't tell him. I'll have to get a different job if he finds out - do you think Fornell will get me one of the jobs he always promises he has for Tony?”

“I'm not going to tell them or Gibbs. But you do know they won't react badly and Gibbs won't make you quit.”

Tims reply is a bit more whiter so Tony suspects he is a current victim of an Abby hug. “He will if I start dating one of them. Most likely I won't be still.”

“You're a great catch, either one of them will be lucky to date you.”

Tim chuckles. “Thanks Abs but my safest bet would be Ziva because as far as I know Tony is as straight as an arrow. And the thing is I don't really want to date her anymore. I like her in a way I sometimes think of you in. Like a part of me will forever think you're pretty and want to walk in the park holding hands but a bigger part of me knows that it's a bittersweet fantasy. Something I wanted but no longer really want.”

“So you liked Ziva and now she's in the box you have for me. I hope it's without he best friend part, because I know you have to have each other's back in the field but Timmy I don't want to share you with her.”

“Yeah I got that from the way you are jealous around her. I think I convinced myself I still liked her like that because then I wouldn't focus on how I started to see Tony. If I still thought I had the chance with the girl, why would I risk my chances getting heartbroken by the straight guy.”

“Oh, Timmy.” And the small squeak Tony hears means the hug has increased to an Abby Cuddle 2.0. 

“I'm fine Abs. Really I am. I know I don't have a chance with either of them and I'm already over one - or at least I think I am - so it can't be that hard to get over the other. I'll just remind myself every time Tony does something annoying that despite the fact I want to push him against a wall and make out with him that he's still a massive ass.” It didn't really clicked until now in Tony head that Tim would want to kiss him and probably have sex with him and oh god this is a mess. His head is a mess full of half jumbled thoughts and quick flashes of Tim pushing him and kissing the life out of him. He stands up and has to put his hand on the wall since his legs are made of jelly. 

“If you do make out with him, take a video of it for me.”

Tim laughs and Tony never realised how much he liked that sound until now. This can't be happening; he needs the results. As soon as his legs work again, he'll go in and get them. 

“You said you tried to ask one of them out? Was it Ziva or Tony?”

“Both technically. But my things with Ziva were usually dinner or lunch and we're teammates and the team does stuff like together once in a while anyways.”

“And Tony?” Tony can hear Abby leer through the question and that's what makes him push off the wall and stroll into the lab. 

“And me what?” He finally sees the scene he's been listening in on for the past while and it's exactly as he thought. Tim and Abby are standing in front of the computer, Abby's arms tight around Tims back. She let go of him as soon as Tony spoke and the only sign left of the conversation that just took place is her quick glance back at Tim. Tim who has his back turned to Tony but who he can guess has wide eyes and an open mouth. 

Abby's the one that answers him. “Just wondering if you will inherit Gibbs magic knowing powers.”

“Probably not, they're like his gut. Only Gibbs can have them. Speaking of him though, he wants the results of the DNA found at the crime scene.”

“Of course he does. I was just about to send McGee here up with them. I got them like ten minutes ago. Surprised he didn't send you down sooner, his powers must be wonky today.”

“He did.” And when Tim finally turns around and Tony sees the wide eyed panicked look for real, he knows he has to make up an excuse. He can't let Tim know he knows despite it's being the good thing to do. He can't hurt Tim. And he knows he will. He doesn't know what he wants with Tim, he only realised he might find guys hot and want to kiss them about five minutes ago. He needs to sort himself out before he drags Tim into his mess so an excuse is what he needs. “I just had to go to the head first. Don't worry it's my gut that wonky today not Gibbs’.” Pretty pathetic excuse but it is the best that's going to happen with his jumbled brain and Abby looks like she believes him so it's fine. 

“You see Ducky about that.” And Tims voice is too quiet so maybe it's not that all fine. 

“Don't worry Probie, it's probably from the take out I had last night.”

“Tony, you really should eat better.”

“You have a small pile of nutter butters in your desk drawer.” And Tony decides it's fine, they're fine, if they can still act like normal and tease each other. 

“How do you know about that?” Tim squints his eyes at him and Tony’ very glad he just realised the whole maybe hot for Tim thing because he doesn't know how he would've survived the past three years if Tim looking confused and sceptical turned him on. Goddamnit, Tim turns him on. 

“Well as the senior field agent, it is my job to make sure none of my team is harbouring anything that may be a threat towards any of us.”

“And candy is a threat?”

“Yes Probie, candy is a threat.”

“Another threat is both of you two getting fired if you don't get back to doing your jobs.” Of course Gibbs shows up before Tony can think of an excuse, before Tony can go have his bathroom freakout. 

“Hey boss, Abby has the results.”

“I know DiNozzo that's why I sent you down here twenty minutes ago.” 

Tim turns back to the computer and Abby rattles on about the results which prove that their suspect did in fact kill the petty officer. Tony tries to sneak out of the lab but Gibbs catches him and gives him a look that says ‘stay put or my foot will be up your ass’ so he waits until Abby finishes. The walk to the elevator feels like walking the plank. 

Gibbs doesn't pull the emergency switch so at least his death will be quick. 

“You look like crap.”

“Thanks Boss.”

“You didn't look like crap twenty minutes ago.”

And that's Gibbs asking if anything happened in the lab. He wonders if he can get away with saying nothing happened when really his whole perspective of his life has changed. Actually that's a bit too dramatic but his life has changed enough that he thinks he should get checked for a brain tumour. Twenty minutes ago he wouldn't have even thought about kissing Tim and now that image is flashing through his mind. 

“Bad takeout. Turns out three day old shrimp and rice aren't that good for the stomach.” 

Gibbs gives him the look that says ‘I don't believe you but it doesn't seem to be threatening your life so I'll let you handle it alone for now’ and for that Tony is thankful. Gibbs’ actual verbal reply is “Finish writing up your report and tell Ziva to contact JAG.”

“Got it Boss.” And it's as he walks out the elevator and looks over at the bullpen that realises he didn't just find out about Tim's feelings for him but also Tim's feelings (or is it past feelings?) for Ziva. The jumbled thoughts jumble up some more. 

He really wishes that curiosity didn't just kill cats.


End file.
